


Rollow - Happy Anniversary

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, Married Life, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought these two idiots would have gotten married, anyway enjoy the adventures of their anniversary. Holage/Rollow (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - Happy Anniversary

Hollow's perspective (POV)

It was a normal day, I wake up next to my beautiful husband Rage and think to myself 'huh what a beautiful day' as I could see the sun beams that made it through the gaps between the curtains. I got out of bed, put on my usual clothes and went down stairs leaving Rage to sleep; he always liked his lies in. Whilst making breakfast for us both I start thinking about the anniversary coming up for me and my Rage "holy crap! Have we really been married that long?" I exclaim aloud. I walk up the stairs to wake up my husband, I slowly and quietly walk into our room and pounce onto our bed making Rage jump off the opposite end of the bed onto the floor. I start laughing madly, as he got up he said angrily "what the FUCK hollow?" I snigger as I say "happy anniversary darling" in a slightly cheeky way, I knew he loved it but I could see a look of anger in his eyes and I love it, it made him look so sexy. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a very enraged Rage got up and jumped on me. Soon he had me straddled and my hands were placed above my head with his hands.

This was the usual for him, being dominant, as he was always the more aggressive one and to be honest I didn't mind but I wanted to change something, to be a bit different, to be a tease. I just simply watched as he lowered down so our noses were touching, I could feel his hot breath on my cool skin. He lowered more till his lips met mine, I smiled into the kiss knowing my plan ahead which caused him to giggle in the sweet high pitched way he does. He placed his lips back onto mine and not soon into it he asked for entrance but I refused which caused him to groan in an annoyed fashion. I felt one of his hands move from mine down my chest going slightly under my top, down the side of my leg and back up the inside causing me to let out a small gasp and he took it, although I didn't complain.

After a couple of minutes he pulled off me to breath but I had other ideas, I got him by the shoulders and flipped us over so now I was on top, I was my turn. I gave a small smirk as he childishly pouts as he always does when he doesn't get his own way; this was going to be fun. I placed one hand onto his shoulder and the other onto his hip as he lies beneath me looking so innocent while I sit atop with the smirk on my face growing wider every second. I could see him growing impatient so I lean closer and closer to him and connect our lips yet again; they fit together like puzzle pieces made to be together. I pull away after only a short amount of time causing him to whine but stops as I drag my hand down his bare chest to his boxers where my fingers move slowly around the rim while I place small kisses down his chest causing him to whimper slightly.

I bring my face back and hover my lips above his before he can't take it anymore. He leans forward dragging me into a forceful kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist, the ends of his fingers dipping into the top of my trousers. I lean to the side of him so my lips are level with his ear; I slowly run my tongue around the outside of his ear to which he shivers in response. This tells me he wants more but I have other plans, I move even closer so my lips are gently pressed against his ear and say "get up, time for breakfast" I practically jump up and off the bed as I know what he's capable of. He just glares at me for a good 30 seconds; man if looks could kill right now you would have thought I smashed up his computer, which I do not suggest you do. "Prick" is all he replies with "stop getting your hopes up then" I say yet again with a wide smirk on my face. "Hollow, why are you such a tease?" Rage practically groans I just shrug, reply with "don't question it" and leave a very frustrated looking Rage behind.

I rushed down the stairs as I always do and go back to the kitchen to finish up our breakfast, pancakes Rages favourite. I set the plates up on the table and finish cooking also to have a now fully clothed Rage join me and casually call me a prick once again as he takes his place at the table. I soon serve up breakfast and we dig in "wow this is good" Rage exclaims "do you not think I can cook like?" I question him "well…" I quickly interrupt him with a good punch in the arm to which he gives a girly scream. "So… uh… our anniversary is coming up soon and…" I say after a short silence "and what?" he questions me to finish my sentence "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip" I begin to explain "where to?" he asks, I could tell he was considering the offer by the tone of his voice and the look on his face. "Maybe to London?" I ask as I thought it would be a great idea as I knew he hadn't been to London before "yeah sure, sounds like a plan" he agrees.

We finish our breakfast and I wash up as according to Rage I'm the woman in the relationship and I belong in the kitchen. We spend the rest of the day looking up train tickets for our trip to London and places to stay, we decided to go for one day and stay in a hotel not too far from the centre. "Dude check this out" Rage enthusiastically shouts from his computer in the other room "give me a sec" I reply as I finish the train information and walk to our computer room. "What" I groan and drag it out for a while as I stand in the door frame "come here" his demands as he pushes his computer chair towards me, grabs my hand and pulls me to his computer.

"Hmmm…" is all I say while I read the facts on the website "what do you think?" he asks after giving me enough time to read it "sounds good" I reply and it was true. "We've been invited" he says flashing a small smile in my direction "awesome when?" I question him very curious by this point "the day before were supposed to go away" he says with a very suggesting toothy grin on his face "well I guess we just need to book another day then" I say in a sarcastic tone which causes him to roll his eyes and laugh at. I give him a quick kiss before I leave to make changes to the travel and accommodation information, awesome! An extra day to go to Paradox interactive, it's going to be so fun!

I was so exited the train to London left tomorrow and I had to pack and since rage was incapable of packing for himself I did it, I got a quarter of the way through when there was a quick long knock at the door, I ponder to myself who could it be as I walk down the stairs as the person knocked again and I shout "I'LL BE ONE MINUTE" I open the door to see a distressed rage, he was shaking and this wasn't usual for rage because of his dominant personality, so I grab him and pull him in the house and wrap my arms around him and give him a small kiss.

I ask him what was wrong as we both sit down on the sofa in the living room and he says in a still shaken voice "d…d...don't ever leave me" I can see him tearing up and a single tear fall down his face "why would I ever leave you, who said I would leave you Rage?" I ask slightly confused yet comforting. Rage took in a big breath and said "fluke, I met fluke in the train station I…I was getting the tickets, h…he was getting a train. He said you never loved me and never will" I simply exploded with anger that made rage cry even more, with a burning fire in my eye " look rage just forget about that jerk you've got me now there's no need to worry" I say through practically closed teeth I move further towards him and he puts his head on my shoulder, I give him a kiss on the head and a long hug to stop him crying "just stay there and I'll make you some pancakes to cheer you up" as I said that he slowly started to smile. I get up but before I do I wipe away the tears from Rage's face, I begin to walk to the kitchen but I stop, turn around and I put my hand on his shoulder and say "everything is going to be alright, ok?" and he slowly nods in agreement.

As I return with the food, Rage was all calm sitting on the sofa, I put the plate of pancakes on his lap with a knife and fork and sit on the sofa next to him and turned the TV on. We sat there for about half an hour before Rage says "are we ready to go to London?" I replied with "I'm sure we'll be fine". Rage then said with a yawn "I think I will go to bed, feel free to join me at any time" he winked as he said it causing me to giggle. So I waited until homes under the hammer had ended and I finished my tea then I walked up the stairs to bed.

I wake up and stretch my arms out trying to be as quiet as I can for Rage but something catches my attention Rage isn't here which was very unusual. I slowly sit up in bed and look around the room; nothing is touched apart from Rages side of the bed and the door which is left slightly open. I found this very weird and definitely not Rage. I slide out of bed and walk slowly down the stairs into the living room where I find Rage curled up on the sofa watching the news. "Who are you? And what have you done with my Rage?" I ask sarcastically with a some sort of forced giggle but soon stop as I don't see Rage move at all and I start to worry. "Rage…" I say quite quiet and cautiously "…are you ok?" yet again he doesn't move or talk, I walk around so I'm right by his side and gently put my hand on his shoulder and lowered myself to his level. I am extremely worried by this point this is DEFINETLY NOT LIKE RAGE.

I just stared at him while he was 'watching' the news for a few seconds. I get up and move so I'm sitting next to him now "Rage tell me whats wrong please" I beg with a very soft tone of voice as I'm afraid something is seriously wrong. "I'm sorry hollow" he whispers to me finally "for what?" I ask really confused by now "I…I'm not what you were dreaming of and he is so just…go" he says very quietly while starting to cry again I could tell this was something that had greatly upset him "go" he bursts out crying "Rage why…? I wouldn't dream of it listen to me" I tell him as I move closer to him and I lays my head onto his "I would never leave you not for him not for anyone, you are the best thing that has happened to me ever" I finish. It is very dark in our house all the blinds are closed, lights off the only light if from the TV and Rage looked well terrible you could tell he had been up half the night crying and he had done this all to him, if murder was legal right now what I would do.

I pull him face away from his and hold his chin so he keeps eye focus with me. "Promise me something Rage" I say "anything" he whispers his voice slightly cracking "don't you ever, ever think that ever again" I say not once breaking eye contact. He only answers me with a full hearted kiss that lasts only a few seconds but I could tell all his feelings were there. "You should get some more rest before the train ride" I say as I could tell he was tired "no…no I'll help with the packing" he offers "that'd be great" I say starting to smile causing him to smile and lighting the mood.

We didn't have any breakfast as we were busy finishing our packing and getting ready for the day ahead of us. We grabbed our cases and backpacks and headed out the door to the taxi waiting for us to drop us off at the train station. We got to the station, paid the driver and headed inside waiting for our train. We climbed aboard our train and sat down in our seats we were sat at table seats and it was around 8:45am so we should get there at about 11:00am. "I'm so excited I've never been to London" Rage exclaims while he checks his phone not knowing I am recording him "ha I'm so glad I caught that on camera" I laugh quietly not disturbing anyone else on the train "god your recording" Rage replies both embarrassed yet cheerful. I stop recording and put my phone away as does Rage and as if instantly he falls into a peaceful looking sleep. I have to admit it he does look really cute when he sleeps but I had to wake him up an hour later. "Rage" I say softly whilst tapping him on the shoulder "come to time to wake up just a little longer then we'll be there" I finish while his eyes flutter open and adjust to the lighting.

The train stops at London; we gather our bags and leave the station to catch a taxi to head to our hotel. We arrive at the hotel and get our key for our room we are on the fourth floor so we should have a pretty good view. As we walk through the halls with our luggage hand in hand I could see we were getting some funny looks but I didn't care I simply pulled Rage closer towards me and kiss him which earned a small gasp from a lady across the room from us but I just smiled and continued to our room. "What was that for?" Rage asks as the elevator doors shut "hmmm…" I reply turning to face Rage "do I have to have a reason?" I ask with a smirk on my face, he just raises an eyebrow at me and full on kisses me to which I gasp in surprise and he takes it as his ticket to enter. We stand there kissing till we reach our floor, the doors open and we are greeted by a young boy about 7 or 8 years old and his mother that was looking shocked with what she just witnessed. We quickly pull apart as we realise whats going on and I immediately blush, I could also tell Rage was as well, we grab our suitcases and pull them out of the elevator "sorry" I mumble as I walk past the lady that was letting what just happened set in. We walk to our room in a comfortable silence but as soon as we get into the room we put our things down and flop onto our bed "did you see her face" Rage says holding back a laugh and failing "I know I just feel sorry for the little kid, he's probably scarred for life" I reply as I am pulled into another kiss, short but sweet this time. "We should probably get going now" I say as it is now 11:45am and Paradox Interactive will have begun already.

We spend most of the day at Paradox Interactive trying out new games and 'gathering information' on these new exciting games. We walk out of Paradox Interactive and its now 8:36pm "hey, wanna grab something to eat before going back to the hotel?" I ask as being in there all day makes you pretty hungry "yeah sure" he replies. We end up in a small-ish restaurant quite close to the hotel so we could just walk back; we end up just having pizza "yours nice?" I ask halfway through our dinner "hmmm…yeah, yours?" he replies "yeah but I'm kind of full now" I say as I take a drink "ok you wanna go now?" he asks it seems he's also finished "can do for me" I reply smiling. We order the bill, pay and leave to go to our hotel. We walk across the street hand in hand yet again and into the hotel where we are greeted by the same young boy and mother from earlier to which I give a smile towards and she returns it. We go up to our room, get changed and almost instantly fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up first as I usually do, get up, make myself a cup of tea and sit down to watch TV although the chair was in a funny position to be able to watch TV it was sideways facing so I tried to watch TV but found myself watch Rage more. I sit there for about half an hour and decide to wake Rage up as he would probably sleep all day if I let him and it is 9:30am. I walk to his side of the bed and lean down to place a kiss straight on his lips and to my confusion he's already awake. As I press my lips against his I feel him kiss back and pull me on top of him, I pull back with my hands beside his head "how long have you been awake?" I question him "just long enough to see you staring at me constantly" he replies to which I blush to and he just smirks and says "your cute when you blush" causing me to blush harder and stare off to the side slightly only to have Rage pull it back so my eyes lock with his. We stay like this for a while till he breaks the silence by saying "so, where are we going today" a genuine smile forming on his face not a sly smirk I normally see "well…it's a surprise" I reply in a sing song-ie voice. I did have a very good surprise for him and I knew he would like.

"Ok it's just down the road here" I say as we walk down a busy road in the town of London "are you sure you know where you're going" Rage says mockingly "yes, yes, yes… here" I say as I uncover his eyes revealing London museum all I hear is Rage gasp "you didn't…you did oh my God" he managed I knew he would have liked it he's very scientific like that. "Thank you so much" Rage practically screeches while pulling me into a hug "no problem" I reply with a huge smile on my face, seeing Rage happy made me very happy. We ventured into the museum, looking at some of the many exhibits until someone caught my eye. Fluke. I felt rage build up inside of me but I hid it inside of me I didn't want to upset Rage again or worse. I just moved closer to Rage as long as he had his arm wrapped around me I felt safe, I was his. I hoped that we would NEVER run into him again, I knew he wanted me back he would do anything to get rid of Rage but I wouldn't stand for it, I would guard Rage with my life, if I lost him I don't know what I would do. "You ok Hollow? You kind of zoned out for a while" Rage asked with a very concerned look on his face "yeah" I practically whisper "you don't look ok" he states and he is right I'm not alright "well I'm not going to let this ruin the day how about we go get some lunch?" he ask to be honest it sounds like a good idea "yeah, I think that's the first good idea you've ever had" I reply with an added giggle to prove I am ok "hey I have a lot of good ideas" he says sounding really hurt, which I knew he wasn't.

We get sat down on a nice two person table near the far end of the room and we order some drinks and look for what we want to eat, we don't want too much as I have another surprise for tonight. I get up and go to the toilets still feeling a bit stressed about before but I don't want to worry too much about it, I will not let him spoil our day. Feeling more calmed now I return to the restaurant area ready for a quick bit to eat then off to explore more of the beautiful museum but I'm soon stopped as I see Rage being pinned against the wall being kissed, he seeming to be enjoying it, by Fluke that son of a- I was cut off from my thoughts as my eyes started to automatically water and the tears run fast down my face I couldn't take. I let out a small sob that seemed to catch their attention and soon bring my hand to my mouth stopping any more sobs that were soon to come. "Hollow" Rage whispered but it was too late I stormed out the restaurant and out of the museum then ran to our hotel. Once I arrived there I slowed my pace and calmly walked in, though tears still streamed down my face. I got half way through the main room when I heard a shouted whisper "hey you alright?" I turned to the direction of the voice as it sounded feminine, it was the woman from before "are you alright?" she repeated as I simply shook my head. She directed me towards the side of the room where her son was sat on the sofas, she sat down next to her son and I sat down next to her only to put my head in my hands.

"Whats the matter…um whats you name?" she asks clearly trying to help "Hollow" I manage to speak but no more above a whisper "well Hollow I'm Jennie and this is my son Michael" she leans back and directs a hand towards Michael as I raise my head out of my hands to wave at him and for him to return it "do you mind telling me whats wrong?" she asks politely. "Rage" I croak out and then cough "is that your partner?" she questions me and I simply nod "w...we went out for our anniversary today a…and I took him to the museum" I gave a small giggle just remembering how happy he was when I showed him the museum and when he found 'Evanz' his whole face lit up "he likes scientific things like that" I continued with the story "we went for lunch, I went to the bathroom and…when I came back h…he" I started to tear up again "he was kissing Fluke, my ex" I burst out crying as quietly as I could. She just sat there rubbing my shoulder softly trying to calm me but I couldn't stop Rage was my world, my everything I couldn't lose him but what else could I do? I am uncontrollable shaking and crying, my breaths are becoming shorter as I continue.

I have my head in my hands until I feel a slight tap on my shoulder I look up and look into the bright blue eyes of the young Michael, he looked sad yet hopeful. "Why are you so sad" he asks softly and sweetly, I reach up and wipe my tears away "I'm just… struggling" I tell him and it was the truth but he is just a kid. "Oh, ok" he replies looking more down than before "hey, you shouldn't be worried about me" I reply faking a giggle but he didn't seem to notice he also giggled then replied with "ok" and went back to his seat. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I let out a large sigh. "Listen I'm sure it was some sort of mistake and he didn't mean it but if not he has made bad decision because you're a wonderful person" she said trying to comfort me, it wasn't working very well. I started to cry again but silently with tears streaming down my face with the occasional sob, I physically couldn't stop.

Suddenly the doors flew open and rage burst in, tear tracks staining his face along with blood and two or three visible bruises. I gasped at the sight as he tries to catch his breath; he scans the room and finds me. He slowly walks up to me dragging his feet across the room ever so slightly, I hear Jennie gasp as her grip on my shoulder increases "Hollow" Rage choked out "I am sooooooo sorry" he finish tears now rolling down his face I could tell he was genuinely sorry, deep down I knew it wasn't his fault but how did it even occur? I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. I get up, run my hand through his smooth dark hair and look deep into his eyes before he starts again "listen" he says in a shaky voice "I didn't mean for it to happen just…" he couldn't finish his sentence before I pulled him into a kiss knowing he is truly sorry, he would never do anything like that on purpose to hurt me and that is a fact.

I pull back and he just stares at my obviously very confused but he brings his head to my ear "what…the…fuck…Hollow?" he whispers, each word slower than the one before, to which I giggle to "I knew you wouldn't do that on purpose, I know it's all his fault. You mean the world to me I wouldn't let you go without a fight…" I pull back from the embrace and look him up and down at how badly hurt he was "…and I could see you wouldn't either" I say giving him a small smile and pulling him back into a kiss. He slowly pulls away and rests his head on mine "Thank-you" he whispers "no problem" I giggle for no reason. I grab his hand and gaze into his eyes letting the past events slip from my memory, I lead him away from the room after I mouth a quick thank-you to Jennie and nod towards Michael to which she gives a small nod to and I smile. I practically drag Rage round the corner and pin him to the wall he was obviously confused by the look on his face "w…what?" he stuttered out the confusion hear in his voice by passers-by "I probably misunderstood the situation and I over reacted, I shouldn't have acted the way I did…I'm sorry" I say "no I shouldn't have let him get that close to me and I…I'm sorry" he replies "let's agree to disagree, ok?" I ask a smirk forming on my face "let's" he agrees. I forcefully kiss him pressing my body against his, he's shocked at first but soon melts into the kiss, and it was sweet, simple but had a lot of feeling in it, a bit like Rage. "C'mon" I tell Rage while grabbing his hand and leading him into the elevator "so you…forgive me?" he asks slightly unsure "I forget what did you do?" I ask in return not even wanting an answer so yet again I gently press my lips to his not wanting to pull away, afraid that I will lose him, this time I was afraid. I push the bad feelings aside and focus on the present not the past and focus on what I have not what I could have lost.

We decide enough is enough for one day and head for the elevator and as I stand and wait for it I look over to Jennie and Michael, Jennie stands up, looks around until she reaches me. She smiles at me and I do the same and mouth a quick thank-you then Michael jumps out of the seat and eagerly grabs Jennies hand looking up at her eyes full of delight I could even see them from across the room. I wanted to stay, to see the scene unfold, to see what made little Michael so exited but the elevator came and we stepped inside. As the doors were about to close I saw Michael run across the room to the front doors to a man in some sort of uniform, he must be in the army or something, the man bent down to the young boys level and Michael wrapped his arms around his neck, the man then picked up Michael and walked towards Jennie who had tears forming in her eyes. He was now holding Michael on his side with one hand the other hand offered to Jennie she didn't take it instead she leaped into the man's arms, crashing lips with him in the process. She pulled back only to have tears stream down her face. I will NEVER forget these wonderful people that helped me.

I stop thinking about them as the elevator doors close and leave us in silence, I didn't know what to do or say so I simply put my arm around Rages waist and pull him closer to me he registers whats happening and soon puts his arm around my shoulder resting his head on top of mine. I felt complete again with Rage by my side, I felt as if nothing could get worse only better (oh how I was wrong). We left the elevator and went straight to our room as I wanted no one to see Rage like this anymore he isn't normally THIS violent only in videogames but it just proves he will go out of his way if it meant getting me back and I loved him for it, although there was properly a civil way of sorting it out.

The elevator doors opened slowly and I dragged Rage out and straight into our room. We dumped our stuff on the floor and headed straight to the bathroom where I ordered him to sit down "honestly Hollow I'm fine" he tried to convince me "honestly" I say mimicking him, I giggle slightly "no" I tell him in a tone which he knows not to mess with. I grab a fresh towel and run it under warm water, I turn around and press it against his head. He winces at the contact causing him to hit his head off the wall "FUCK" he exclaims, I feel guilt run through my body "just hold still" I smoothly whisper to him "fine" he complains. I finish cleaning him up and we go to bed. I just lie there, I can't get to sleep with the day I've had and by the sounds of it neither can Rage "you ok?" I ask him in the quietest yet audible voice I could manage, he slowly sits up and looks towards me "yeah why wouldn't I be?" he replies. I could see he wasn't by the look on his face so I slowly sit up and hug him to make sure he definitely was ok. We stayed like that for a while but I could now feel him shaking, now I was very concerned, he let out a small sob and I pulled him closer and he started to cry freely. "You're not ok, are you?" I ask as I pull back and stare at him "no" he murmurs "listen if this is still about today I can tell yo-" I tried to explain but was cut off "not exactly it's just kind of put things in perspective for me and I… I think I'm well… not good enough for you" he explained getting quieter and quieter towards the end. I told him it was fine and he deserved me, we went to sleep quiet quickly but I could still tell things weren't totally settled.

I woke up suddenly, the sun's rays seeping through the curtain gaps and the cool air flowing through the room from the open window. I lift myself off the bed to realise there's no one next to me… but… I thought we… I started to breakdown crying 'he wouldn't, would he?' I started asking myself until I heard the door open and close slowly and quietly. I see Rage appear from around the co4ner of the room, he didn't leave me. I feel so relieved that I jumped out of bed, ran straight to him and jumped into a hug. "Man, I leave you for fifteen minutes and look at you" he says sarcastically yet with a soft and sympathetic tone "I thought you were going to leave" I say quietly while nuzzling into his chest. "Hay! I would never ever leave you, you've shown me that we are so lucky to have each other and that we can make it through anything… together" he says while lifting my head to look him in his eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "Come on time to go home" he says in a happier tone while bringing his hand up to my face and slowly disposing of my tear tracks.

We get changed and pack the last of our things, which wasn't hard as we didn't take much out in the first place, and book a taxi that should arrive soon. The taxi arrives and takes us to the train STATION (hehe see what I did there yeah? No? Ok) we have twenty minutes to waste before we can get on the train so I suggest going for a tea (oh now there's a surprise) we go to the nearest café. "So what do yah want?" Rage asks while I look at the board full of drinks and snack suggestion "hmmmm, it's so difficult, such a hard choice" I say sarcastically "I guess I'll go for a pot of tea" I come to a conclusion "oh how surprising" he says while rolling his eyes. I giggle at his reaction and sit down at a free table and wait for him. I look around the café and smile at other people's happiness, I must look so weird now so I pull out my phone and switch it on trying to catch up on anything I missed. Twitter, YouTube, Emails etc. nothing in particular caught my eye.

A small and quiet "Hollow?" pulled me from my thoughts, I turn around to the source of the voice. I sigh, shake my head and turn back away from them. "Hollow, please listen to me!" he begged stepping closer to me "why should I?" I ask sharply "please I made a mistake…" he trails off towards the end "fine I'll listen…" he takes a seat opposite me "…but make it quick" I finish. "Thanks" he takes a deep breath and sighs "I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen like that or at all for that matter… I just never thought about… you know…" he trailed off and looked away almost scared "know what?" I hear a stern fierce voice behind me. I sigh, slowly close my eyes and slightly shake my head. "I… uh… came to apologize" Fluke practically whispers, I stare down at my hands on my lap it's almost as if I feel sorry for him, guilty even. "Uh… oh and why would you need to do that" obviously Rage says from behind me, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I… I…" Fluke sighed obviously frustrated "I'll just g…go" he whimpered, he stood up and walked past me towards the exit. "Wait" I say while grabbing his hand causing him to turn around "w…what" he stutters. I sigh as I stand "maybe I overreacted and misunderstood the situation but all I want to know is why? Why did you do it?" I say sternly still holding his wrist. "I…I…" he let out a frustrated groan and a sigh "…I don't know anymore" he mumbled and I tightened my grip on his wrist but not to the point where it hurt "well try and think, remember" I said sternly, I want to know and I want to know now! "I wanted to make you jealous!" he finally exclaimed "ok… I wanted to make you feel jealous, to make you feel bad, to make you feel the exact same pain I felt the day you told me you didn't love me anymore and that you loved him" he almost sneered the last part gesturing over to Rage now beside me. I could see tears forming in his eyes and slowly drifting down his face. I sighed heavily and released his wrist from my hand "but…I though…?" I could even answer I'm shocked, I thought he got over us? "Well you thought wrong Hollow! You always did!" he said sharply as though it was my fault. I felt tears threatening to spill but I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me along with a body pressed against my back to which I lean back into their embrace and I smiled, a sad but content smile of having Rage so close to me to comfort me. "He did nothing wrong!" Rage spoke evenly as sharp as Fluke "if anything you're the bad guy in the situation" he voice seemed to calm down. "Can we just forget about all this, I didn't mean really mean it you know Rage?! And I didn't really mean to make real damage just make you feel what I felt. I'm so sorry." Fluke eventually concluded "yeah, I guess" I mumbled "I think that would be best" Rage said holding his hand out for Fluke to shake it "no hard feelings" Fluke took his hand and shook it "no hard feelings" he repeated.

"Last call for train from London to Leeds on platform 3 final call I repeat last call for train from London to Leeds on platform 3 final call" the announcer called around the whole station that caught our attention. I sighed loudly "we better be going now" I spoke up finally "yeah I understand" Fluke answered "I'm really sorry I am and thank-you… for forgiving me, it means a lot" he continued. "No problem, friend?" I questioned him "friend" he confirmed, I pulled him into a strong friendly hug and he returned. "Thank-you" he whispered before I pulled away and placed my arm back around Rage's waist "we ought a go now" Rage piped up pulling his arm around my shoulders "right, yeah" I agreed. We picked up our bags and headed out of the café, towards the platform. We boarded the train, took our seats and soon the doors shut as the train started up. As we started to pull away from the station we saw Fluke waving us goodbye so we returned the favour till he was out of sight. Soon the train journey was on its way, Rage was snuggled up to me with his head in the crook of my neck. He then fell asleep and the rest of the train journey was peaceful as I looked out the window at the beautiful scenery while stroking my beautiful lover's hair. Life couldn't be sweeter.

End?!


End file.
